Sleeping Beauty
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Who knew that Natsu was such a beautiful man?...Lucy didn't.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Lucy groaned as the sun's rays sneaked their way through her eyelids. She awoke to a slight cold breeze that kissed her toes. She shivered and brought her sheets closer and tighter around her slender body.

She brought her body up and stretched out her arms trying to shoo away the sleepiness. Yet as she was ready to pull the covers off of her she noticed a larger lump next to her and a tuft of pink hair.

(Lucy's POV)

I already knew who was there under those covers, and it was to no surprise when I pulled them off of him!

"Natsu!" I said while I yanked the covers off of his- half naked body!?

"Ah! Natsu! Put some clothes on!"

Natsu groans at the loss of the blanket.

"Natsu!" I poke his rather...muscular…finely toned arms- blah! What am I thinking!? Get a grip Lucy!

I look towards the dragon slayer once more, trying to rejoice my anger towards him but every time I tried getting angry I found something adorable in him.

Damn you hormones!

"Mmhmm" I watch as Natsu shifts in his sleep.

I've never really noticed him before but now that he's here and quiet it's just impossible not to look at him.

To notice that scar on his neck, observing his tan skin, his light breathing, the movement of his muscles when he inhales and exhales.

I shake my head rapidly in the observant thoughts I was having, and came to a conclusion.

I sound like one hell of a stalker.

"Mmhm" Natsu groans once more.

He startles me with his sudden movement. I feel my heart pound on the inside of my chest.

I have to get a hold of myself! The guy just moved and I'm here about to have a heart attack!

I draw in a deep breath and exhale. I reach for Natsu once more in an attempt to awake him.

"Natsu" I say softly. I shake him lightly "Natsu…" I whisper.

"Mhhmnn" He goes.

I sit back up and think of another attempt in getting him out of my bed and out of my room!

As I think I still can't help but stare at Natsu's sleeping figure. His features are so calm and serene.

I bite my bottom lip.

"Oh, he won't be awake to _notice_" I tell myself.

I take my hand and slightly outreach towards Natsu's 'salmon colored' hair. I keep looking towards his face to see if he wakes up.

He doesn't.

My hand is now softly touching his light locks.

Wow, for a guy Natsu's hair is soft. Like,_ really_ soft!

Before I knew what was happening, I found my other hand on top of Natsu's arm. His very…strong, muscular, firm…

As I think this, I let my fingers slightly caress his upper arm and his forearm. Tracing the lines that his muscles create due to training and fighting. I slowly bring my other occupied hand back down from his soft scalp, and focus on his muscles.

I let my right hand delicately trace over his ruby red guild mark and think of how dedicated he really is to Fairytail. How he would die for a friend as well as live for one.

I smile.

I wonder…If Natsu…would die for me…

"Mmnn" Natsu shifts from one side to the other, bringing me with him! He swings his arm right across, catching me by the waist and pinning me against the bed. Worst part is? He's close._ Too_ close! I'm talking about nose to nose here.

I gulp, but the lump in my throat still won't go down. My heart is beating 1000x a second. It's really ironic how my heart and mind are going on a complete frenzy! But Natsu is completely still.

I can feel the heat of blush on my cheeks. It burns.

His soft breath slightly hits my face and surprisingly his breath doesn't have a scent to it.

I'm literally frozen. I have no idea what to do! Plus, I don't want to wake up the sleeping dragon, at least not when we're in this position. It would be too awkward.

I try my best to shift and turn my way out of Natsu's trap, yet instead I made it worse!

Natsu shifts and now has me embraced with both arms, I'm now even closer to him than I was before!

"Mmmn" He goes. Natsu slightly tightens his grip around my waist, drawing me closer.

I stay completely motionless as Natsu's head falls slightly on my shoulder. Closer to my lips.

I cautiously look towards him without even turning my neck.

He's still asleep!

I try shuffling my way out of his grip but all it does it make Natsu hold me even closer.

I feel like my heart might explode through my chest. I swear, when Natsu wakes up I'm gunna-

"Mnnmm"

Oh great. Do you think two people can get any closer?

I do.

Natsu is officially about 2 freakin' centimeters away from my lips. If my heart won't come out through my chest it might just come out through my mouth.

Natsu and I are closer than ever, as if we were tied together. But we're not! It's all his fault! If he could just let me go-woah.

I stare at Natsu's features, they're so...smooth looking. For a guy, I mean, wow! I stare even harder, I can point out a few scars and scratches, probably from fights in the past…A few probably including Gray.

I can feel the warmth of his body surge through mine. It feels so…Good. I always knew that Natsu's body temperature was abnormal but who knew it felt like this? If I knew sooner I probably would hug and sleep with him _a lot_ more often.

Oh god, what am I thinking.

I look towards Natsu once more and notice something I've never really noticed before.

His lips.

I felt my eyes be sort of, be drawn to his mouth. His lips aren't chapped but, they're not so smooth either. But…I wonder if…they're…soft…kissable even…

I soon found myself coming closer and closer to his lips.

"Just…a…peck" I told myself.

Natsu couldn't have moved at a better time.

"Mmph" I went as Natsu's lips closed the gap in between us.

My eyes slowly closed as I melted away in this kiss, but then a flick of Natsu's tongue made me realize something.

I broke the kiss and looked at Natsu startled "You're not asleep!?"

Natsu grinned.

I felt the heat on my cheeks rise! "You jerk! Let go of me!" I struggled against Natsu's grip

"Oh, I'm the jerk? Who kisses people in their sleep!?" Natsu argued.

I opened my mouth to comment but nothing came out as I got the point.

"Exactly, so why were you kissing me?" Natsu asked

Since Natsu and I are already in this situation, might as well tell him the truth "Ya' know, you're a very pretty sleeper"

"I'm what?" He asked.

"Just take the compliment" I sneered through my teeth.

Natsu giggles "You're so cute, even if you are a creepy stalker"

"Oh shut u-" Natsu cuts me off with another kiss. Sadly, I melt away in it. Again!

Hopefully Natsu doesn't know about how I watched him sleep for nearly 2 hours. Oh well, I'm a sap for beautiful men. But Natsu's good too.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**(More stories to come!)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
